Tasuki & Chichiri's Random Conversation!
by Chiri
Summary: Just what the title says! (I love randomness ^___^) ... features an original character: MYSELF! ^^


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I dun own Tasuki & Chichiri, or Fushigi Yuugi for that matter. I just own this stupid story with no plot, and myself. Lol

**Short wittle note**: This whole story was random … no plot … no meaning … just to laugh at and to make weird comments about me … lol. I love randomness ^_^ (that's cuz I AM random 99.9% of the time…) 

**And another thing: **Oh yeah the story is taking place in our NYC apartment I guess … and it's just the three of us … Mits and Mitsukake are somewhere o.0 … if you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, read my other fic: "Fushigi Yuugi no Sugoi … ! Revelations!" then go on to: "Fushigi A-kugi: The Idiot Adventures!" ^^ If you don't, then I KNOW for sure I will get negative reviews about this! (because, again, you don't know what's going on …) *coughs* Oki, let's get started!

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Chiri:** *whistling* la de daaa *gets weird looks from Tasuki and Chichiri* dum de daa dumm hmmhmhmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm …………… *gasps for breath*… *passes out*  
  
**Chichiri & Tasuki: ***sitting on either side of her unconscious body* o.o v.v o.o;; *exchanges glances*  
  
**Tasuki: ***sitting to the left* _You_ check her this time !  
  
**Chichiri:** *sitting on the right* Nuh-uh, it's _your_ turn no da !  
  
**Tasuki: **Are you nuts ?! She'll beat the crap out of me like last time !!  
  
**Chichiri:** That's because you shoved your sock in her face no da ...  
  
**Tasuki: **Whhhhhaaaaaat ?? They smell perfectly fine !  
  
**Chichiri: **Obviously, Chiri had different thoughts no da ...   
  
**Tasuki: **Maybe her smeller is broke ... *takes out tessen and pokes Chiri's left cheek with it and her head lolls around*  
  
**Chichiri: **Yup, she's out alright no da .  
  
**Tasuki: **Not faking it like that time you almost thought she was dead .  
  
**Chichiri: **Thought I had to give her CPR no da ... *blush*  
  
**Tasuki:** *rolls eyes* Yeah, she woulda enjoyed that   
  
**Chichiri:** Shut up no da !!  
  
**Tasuki: **Oooh so you say you _wouldn't_ do that to her ?  
  
**Chichiri:** ....  
  
**Tasuki: ***eyes him*  
  
**Chichiri: **....   
  
**Tasuki: **Want **_me_** to do it ?  
  
**Chichiri: ***pulls staff out of nowhere and whaps him across the head with it (not too hard tho)* _Baka ..._  
  
**Tasuki:** _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?? _*rubbing head*  
  
**Chichiri:** Whhhooopppsss ... did that hurt no da?   
  
**Tasuki: **Hell yeah !!! Want me to do a lil _reenactment ?! _*jumps up*  
  
**Chichiri:** *stands up too* Bring it on, baby no da (doesn't that sound weird ? lol)  
  
**Tasuki:** REKKA SHINEN ! *flames Chichiri, who is totally blackened with ashes with huge dinner plate eyes*  
  
**Chichiri: ***raises right hand veery slowly and pokes the staff head into Tasuki's forehead*   
  
*BIP*  
  
**Tasuki:** *clutches heart* OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YA GOT ME ! Sayonara cruel world !! *faints, but lands full-force across Chiri* _OOF!_  
  
**Chichiri: **MWA HAHHAA! EAT _THAT_ FANG-BOY NO DA ! *sickening laughter with thunder and lightning in the background*  
  
**Tasuki: ***raises head* Oh, give it up already...  
  
**Chichiri:** *eyes him dangerously* _WHAT_ are you still doing _DOWN THERE NO DA ?_  
  
**Tasuki: ***blink* Ooooooh right ! Hehe ... *coughs and sits back to his original spot* What were we doing before this ?  
  
**Chichiri: **Sitting here ... no da .  
  
**Tasuki: **No, I mean before that. Or is that after ?  
  
**Chichiri: ***looks at Chiri* Oh yeah ! She's still unconscious no da ... o.O;  
  
**Tasuki:** Oops.  
  
**Chichiri: **Yeah _"oops"_ is right no da ! When you crushed her with your dead weight you prolly killed her no da !! -___-;;  
  
**Tasuki: **I'M NOT _THAT _HEAVY !!  
  
**Chichiri: ***whips out a scale from behind his back* Wanna bet no da ?  
  
**Tasuki: **Are you KIDDING ?! I don't have any money ! *under breath* I used it on my Saké ... and he ain't gettin' THAT neither!  
  
**Chichiri:** *puts it away* Guess you're safer that way no da .  
  
**Tasuki:** What's that supposed ta mean ?!  
  
**Chichiri: ***crosses arms* Nothin' no da ...  
  
**Tasuki: **I think it does !!  
  
**Chichiri:** Nope!  
  
**Tasuki: ***growls and stares down Chichiri*  
  
**Chichiri:** *eyes closed, nose up and arms crossed*  
  
**Tasuki:** *scoots closer to Chiri*  
  
**Chichiri: ***eyebrow twitches*  
  
**Tasuki: ***feels her forehead*  
  
**Chichiri: ***lowers his head so Tasuki could see the top of his head and both eyebrows twitch, as well as a waterfall of sweatdrops run down all over his body*  
  
**Tasuki: ***menacing laugh and feels temperature by putting the back of his hand on her cheek*  
  
**Chichiri:** *shoulders start to twitch .. a lot o.O*  
  
**Tasuki:** *huge grin as he does the same thing with his other hand on the other cheek*  
  
**Chichiri:** *explodes* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *tackles Tasuki SD form and they start fighting in that cloud... of ...dust...yeah like on the cartoons (lol)*  
  
**Chiri: ***wakes up and sits up, then looks over at the SD seishi in the cloud of dust fighting* Ché .... idiots. *gets up and walks out*  
  
Owari !  
o.O;;;;

[Told yeh it wouldn't make any sense!! Muhahaha!!]


End file.
